What Is And What Should Never Be
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: What would you do if you woke up to find that everything you know and love has been nothing but a dream?  Blaine has to find the answer to that question as he faces the possibility that Dalton only exists in his dreams and he has never really met Kurt...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **So I don't really have any excuse for this other than I was feeling a bit angsty and yeah…I am a bit of an angst whore what you probably already know if you read any of my previous stories…But I mostly like the cute kinda hurt/comfort angst that just makes the fluff all the sweeter…anyways…this thing has been running around in my head for days, but I wasn't actually gonna type it up until my best friend said she liked the idea and she'd like to read it…so here it is…I hope you like it…

**Story Notes**: I don't know if something like this has been done before, but I wouldn't rule it out entirely…but this just didn't wanna leave me alone so…here goes…I don't really know how many parts this is gonna be…I'm planning maybe three…or five…but it's not gonna be a major project like 'All Or Nothing' was…

I don't think the angst is too hard in here…not compared to other stuff I've done…and the rating is mostly 'cause I'm paranoid ;D

Anyways…enough of me…enjoy!

xxXxxXxxXxx – scene divider

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or Darren or Chris or anyone else…in fact I don't own anything you recognize…yeah sounds about right :D

**Chapter Notes: **_"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild…__Oh, you make me smile…" (Uncle Kracker – Smile)_

* * *

><p>"Kurt,…stop…" Blaine chuckled lightly, shooting his boyfriend an adoring smile.<p>

The younger boy looked up with a smile matching his own, stopping the soft kisses he had been trailing all over Blaine's chest.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"I'd really love to continue baby, but I have to go to Warbler practice and you have to get back home." Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed exasperatedly at that, dropping down, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, mumbling something along the lines of:

"Don't wanna go."

Blaine sighed and closed his arms tightly around the beautiful countertenor, burying his face in Kurt's hair inhaling the sweet scent that was so Kurt. Kurt had had the day off because someone, and yes someone meant Puck had brought a skunk to school to release it on the football players after they had cornered Kurt, slushying him before throwing him into a dumpster and locking it.

The Glee jocks had found out about it and saved the small brunette, but the damage had been done and they had been furious. So Puck had brought the skunk, which, after spraying most of the jocks, was now on the loose in the school, which made it impossible to teach, at least until the clever animal was captured and some of the smell was gone.

So Kurt had decided to make good use of his free time and go visit the Warblers and Dalton and especially to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Neither of them was really happy with Kurt having to leave, but he really had to get home, after spending the whole morning at Dalton trying to not get caught.

Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair as the slightly taller boy groaned lowly, before turning his head to look at his clock.

"Oh shoot!" he yelped. "Kurt I gotta go…I'm gonna be late…Wes is gonna kill me...he knows his way around with that gavel of his if you know what I mean!"

Kurt chuckled softly at the slightly panicked expression on Blaine's face, before getting off his boyfriend, gathering their scattered shirts, ties, shoes and blazers, throwing Blaine his.

They got dressed quickly and Kurt gathered his things, before turning to look at Blaine. The raven gently wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Kurt's breath hitched a little and the slender boy averted his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt still didn't meet his eyes as he answered.

"Well…nothing…it's silly…" his voice broke a little, showing Blaine precisely how not nothing this was.

"Baby…you can tell me…come on…something is upsetting you, I can tell…" he whispered encouragingly.

"It's really nothing…It's just…I miss you so much now that we don't see each other every day anymore and…it all seems so unreal to me…like a dream…and I think I'm just afraid that if I let you out of my sight…you'll just disappear and I'll wake up and…I don't know…" he broke off with a sigh. "I know…it's stupid…"

Blaine gently brought a hand up under Kurt's chin making him look up.

"It's not stupid at all…I miss you too, a lot actually…as soon as you're out of sight…and I'm still waiting for you to just disappear…because I can't…believe…that I…could actually…deserve someone…as gorgeous…and perfect…as you." he replied, punctuating his words with soft kisses along Kurt's jaw, before he finally captured his lips in a long lasting kiss.

Reluctantly the two lovers broke away after a while, leaning their foreheads against each other, chuckling softly.

"I gotta go now." Kurt whispered.

"Wes is gonna kill me if I don't get to practice soon." Blaine replied, but neither of them moved.

Finally Kurt sighed, pulling back a little, just to give Blaine a small peck on the lips, smiling into the kiss as Blaine wrapped his arms around him more tightly.

"I gotta go now…talk to you tonight?" Kurt said, breaking away.

"Yeah sure…uh…now…I'm sorry tonight is the…"

"Oh yeah right…the great game you and the boys wanted to watch…it's ok…"

Blaine blushed a little.

"I…I can call you after the game is over…" he suggested, really not wanting to miss out on any possibility to spend time with Kurt in any kind of way. "Or I could tell them that…"

"No…" Kurt interrupted him softly "You go have fun with Wes and David, you've been blowing them off for me too much lately…they're your best friends…"

"Yeah…" Blaine agreed reluctantly "But I'm gonna miss you." he whined only half jokingly.

Kurt leaned in to kiss him again.

"Well first…we're just gonna talk tomorrow ok? Maybe we can even arrange a meeting at the Lima Bean…and second…if you don't get your fine behind to Warblers practice asap Wes will smash your head in with that gavel of his and then you won't have any time to miss me anymore anyways."

"Ha ha ha" Blaine shook his head, unable to keep up his sarcastic tone as he looked into Kurt's glasz eyes lovingly.

"You're right." he admitted grudgingly.

They walked out of his room hand in hand, before saying goodbye at the door, where Kurt was heading for the parking lot and Blaine for the senior commons where the Warblers would practice. Blaine smiled after his beautiful boyfriend for a short moment as he walked away, before rushing to practice, arriving just in time to escape Wes' wrath.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A lot later that day, after the game was over, Blaine was lying awake in his bed at Dalton, thinking of Kurt and how lucky he was to have found him. He pulled out his phone and grinned broadly as he found a message from Kurt on it. It read:

'Hey baby, I hope you had fun with the boys tonight. I really miss you and I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Sweet dreams. I love you,*lessthan3*'

Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest at the sweetness that was his boyfriend and he smiled at the *lessthan3* bit, which was something Kurt had picked up from him, before composing a reply.

'I will be dreaming of you, so my dreams are gonna be sweet. I miss you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you *lessthan3*'

With a smile on his face and butterflies in his tummy Blaine laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to a sound and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>'<em>Shawty's like a melody in my head <em>

_that I can't keep out_

_Got me singing like_

_Na na na na every day_

_It's like my Ipod is stuck on replay…'_

Blaine woke up a little disorientated to the sound of something, correction, from the vibration under his pillow he figured that it was his cellphone, playing a song that he was only vaguely familiar with. While he reached for his phone he asked himself how the hell this tune had ended up on his phone. And why the hell was someone calling him in the middle of the night?

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey sweety how are you doing? Did I wake you? I just couldn't sleep so I figured I would call you." An obviously female voice brattled on the other end of the line.

"Um…" Blaine's head was spinning.

Who was this girl? How did she have his number? And a ringtone? And how was she calling him sweety?

He decided to just ask her.

"Um…sorry…but…who are you?"

"Who I am? Sheila? Your girlfriend for about 6 month now? Did you guys get drunk while watching the game again? Blainey boo I told you not to. You gotta come cheer me on for the cheerleading competition tomorrow and I need you sharp." the voice, well girl, Sheila, replied.

"My girlf…" Blaine shook his head "Ok are Wes and David behind this? Because this is so not funny…Dalton has a no bullying policy you know? I could get them into trouble for this." he mock-threatened, of course not intending to get his two goofballs of best friends into trouble.

"Dalton? What the hell is Dalton Blaine? How much did you drink. Seriously? And I hope by Wes and David you don't mean these two Glee losers from our school or do you? Why would you even think about talking to them?"

Blaine didn't even listen to her, sure that this was just a joke.

"Is Kurt in on this, too?" he asked "Did he put this song on my phone?"

"What tune? Replay? By Sean Kingston? My ringtone? You put it because you said it perfectly described us."

Mentally Blaine went over the lyrics and found that the song was actually quite pleasant and some of the lines actually described his feelings for Kurt pretty well. Speaking of which…

"Ok and what the hell is a Kurt? I mean what kind of name is that even? Seriously babe the things you come up with when you're drunk…"

Her voice faded into the background as Blaine slowly reached for his bedside lamp, turning on the light. He blinked a couple of times against the bright light before he was able to look around. As soon as he took in his surroundings he dropped his phone and gasped.

He wasn't in his dorm room at Dalton. He was in his own room. Back at his parents' house.

He looked around in the room, taking in some details, like the third volume of Harry Potter propped open next to his pillow or the pictures of him and a blonde girl in a cheerleader uniform, or himself in what looked like a letterman jacket that the jocks usually wore, amongst a group of exactly those, smiling broadly.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered, suddenly feeling very lost.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>So…this is as far as the first chapter goes, I hope you enjoyed it :D

I typed this up between 2 and 3 am and I didn't proofread it as thoroughly as I should have so I'm sorry for any painful mistakes if there are…

I'd love to hear your opinion on whether this is worth continuing or not so just drop me a line :D

Oh and…I don't know if anyone realized, but the title of the story is actually also the title of an episode of Supernatural (and a song by Led Zepplin)

Thanks for reading ;D

*lessthan3*

CrazyIsTheClue


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** So…I have the story plotted from start to finish now…and I decided to do something I usually don't do. I have like up to three ways this story could end, but instead of deciding upon one myself I will put all of them up as alternate endings so you can freely pick which one you want to read, or if you choose to read all, which one you will see as the 'real' ending… :D

**Chapter Notes:** _"Am I supposed to be happy, when all I ever wanted it comes with a price…?"_ (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-Cat And Mouse)

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't really think straight as he hung up the phone and stumbled out of his bed, cautiously opening his bedroom door and peaking outside. It was probably around 5 am so it wasn't said that his parents were still asleep. Especially his father used to revise some files when he was having his first cup of coffee.<p>

Careful to not make any noise whatsoever Blaine snuck into the kitchen, just to freeze in shock as he found his father looking at him from the kitchen table. Blaine contemplated his next moves for a moment. He was still very confused and ever since he came out his relationship with his father, well his parents in general, had been very…strained…to say the least.

That was why he did a double take when his father just smiled at him warmly.

"Hey kid…how are you up already? You're usually fast asleep until I come up to your room to kick you out of the bed."

Blaine just blinked a couple of times and continued staring silently, mouth slightly agape. His father chuckled softly.

"Oh champ, your still half asleep aren't you?"

'Champ?' Blaine barely kept himself from raising a questioning eyebrow. Was his father drunk?

The darkheaded man chuckled again.

"Well you certainly aren't up to 100% yet,, but as long as you do well at the game on Friday it's fine by me." He padded the seat next to him and Blaine walked over, sitting down, mouthing 'Game?'

"The football game kid? Where you're kicker? In the best team of your league? Ring a bell?"

Well, that did at least explain why he was on the picture with those jocks. And Blaine knew he was a decent kicker, he had been playing soccer for a while now, what his father had seen as a sissy sport, but Blaine hadn't even thought about getting on one team with his top tormentors.

"Want some toast?" Blaine's father asked.

Blaine nodded numbly.

"There you go…is Sheila coming over after her competition today?"

Blaine stared at his father. He was starting to feel a little angry. His father, who hadn't even found it necessary to even learn Kurt's name, much less what he spent his time with, knew the name of his supposed girlfriend and the date of her competition. What on earth?

"How do you know of that?" he asked incredulously.

"Well she's been your girlfriend for almost half a year now Blaine you'd expect me to at least know something about her." the taller man replied "Anyways I should better be going, I see you later today ok?"

It was only when his father got up, hugged him and walked out that Blaine realized that he was wearing a suit. The man walked out, leaving Blaine alone to process the information he had gained from the conversations with both his girlfriend and his father so far.

There was no Dalton.

Blaine was straight.

Wes and David were not even remotely his friends.

Instead of singing Blaine was playing football and rather good.

He had a blonde cheerleader girlfriend and was one of the jocks.

He had a great relationship with his father, who even knew stuff about his girlfriend.

But most importantly, there was no Kurt.

While he ate his toast Blaine decided that he would just have to go and find Wes and David. They would be able to help him understand. They would help him to find Kurt. They just had to.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When he parked his shiny black Mustang GT 500, at least one thing that had remained the same, along with his love for Harry Potter and Redvines apparently, at the school, some cheerleaders, including the blonde he recognized as Sheila and some jocks already waited for him.

He hesitated for a moment before he got out of his car, smiling at the crowd uncertainly.

"Hey bro…!" a tall blonde with green eyes said.

"Hey Bradley." Blaine replied weakly. Yes he knew their names.

Blaine wasn't stupid, he might have no idea what was going on, but he had taken out his yearbook to identify the people on the pictures. He had been repulsed by the way that he, or maybe his friends had destroyed the pictures of the Glee club, called the Blackbirds and all other groups which obviously were considered fair game.

He didn't have much time to greet his friends however because Sheila, he really couldn't bring himself to really think of her as his girlfriend, practically jumped him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him soundly as he staggered back against his car.

Afraid that she would fall he wrapped his arms around her, but he didn't close his eyes as her chapstick covered lips molded against his. Her tongue trailed his lower lip, pushing against it to gain access to his mouth. The cherry taste of her chapstick didn't appeal to him at all, and he was at a loss for what to do. He knew it would be unwise to push her off, but he felt as if he was betraying Kurt, beautiful, trusting Kurt. His boyfriend.

Being the Katy Perry fan he was he had always dreamed of kissing someone with cherry chapstick. He had though that it would taste awesome. But he didn't want that anymore. Kissing Kurt had healed him from that. True, he knew that Kurt used chapstick, too, to protect his lips from the cold winter air or the dry heat in the summer, but Kurt's kisses were never sweet and sticky like this one was. He remembered every single one of their kisses and they had all been better.

_Their lips meeting for the first time, after Kurt's Blackbird performance. It had been soft, and gentle, reveling in the feeling of their lips moving against each other, Blaine slightly parting his to deepen the contact, before they broke away, flushed and flustered._

_The two of them meeting in the parking lot if front of the Lima Bean in the pouring rain after Blaine had been gone over the weekend. Kurt, who usually hated getting his hair or clothes wet, had waited outside for Blaine to show up, just to rush into his arms when he finally arrived. Blaine's warm lips had met Kurt's and while their tongues battled for dominance, the raven had wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, letting the heat of his body seep into the slender frame of his boyfriend._

_Blaine on top of Kurt in Kurt's room, on Kurt's bed, gently pushing off his jacket as he pushed Kurt into the mattress. He pulled back a little, both of them fairly breathless from their heated kissing. Blaine admired the form of his boyfriend beneath him. The flawless pale skin, the smooth expanse of exposed skin from his neck to his collarbone, the slight blush on his cheeks, the deep and loving expression in those glasz eyes he loved so much. _

He was drawn out of his reverie as Sheila rolled her hips, causing some unexpected friction which in turn caused him to be rather uncomfortable. He was thinking hard to find a way to get rid of her without seeming too rude. The decision was taken from him as one of the jocks, a broad black guy Blaine recognized as Colin dragged someone over to the dumpster. Blaine's heart almost stopped. He knew this person. He did almost drop Sheila as he hurried to get over there.

"Whoa hey, Col, what are you doing?" he asked, stepping into the circle of the footballers who looked at him questioningly.

"Well, we're obviously putting this nerd right where he belongs." another guy, Phil, answered flatly.

Blaine barely suppressed a groan. Phil, who supposedly was one of his closer friends was the quarterback of the football team, but from what Blaine had gathered he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, to put it carefully.

"Look…why don't you guys just head back over to the girls and I have a little chat with…this dude? Does that sound like a plan?" Blaine fought hard to keep his calm façade as he looked at the large jocks, expecting their answer.

Finally Bradley spoke up: "Whatever whatever…you do what you want bro."

With those words the jocks headed off, leaving Blaine to sag against the dumpster, relieved that his assumption had been right. From the pictures he had seen he had assumed that he was some sort of leading personality for the jocks, however he had managed that.

He looked over to the guy who had been about o be dumpster-tossed and shot him a smile.

"Man Wes, that was one hell of a close call. What did you do to piss off these guys man?"

The asian boy blinked and looked at him strangely.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Dude…who are you? And what did you do to Blaine Anderson?"

xxXxxXxxXxx

"What do you…?"

Blaine's question was interrupted by the hasty approach of David, who seemed to be determined to come to Wes' rescue.

"Leave him alone man!" he yelled.

"What?"

"You heard me just…"

"David wait…look at him…something's different about him…"

Blaine felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the two boys he considered his best friends.

"Ok what do you want?" Wes asked after a while.

"Want? Me? What do you…?" Blaine was confused.

"Oh please cut the crap." Wes interjected sharply.

Blaine flinched. Wes wasn't one to use such words. At least not unless he was drunk or someone had messed with his gavel.

"Just tell us. You would have never helped me if you didn't want something. So tell me what is it? It can't be money, homework maybe? Help with studying? You know that if you'd use that head of yours for something else than to attach it to that chick of yours and throw beer down your throat you'd actually be able to get through school without cheating."

Blaine couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He wasn't going to hurt either of his friends, but from what he knew about whatever this was that he had gotten himself in, there was no way for them to know that he wasn't gonna have them hogtied to the flagstaff in their underwear for standing up to him.

His heart sank as he realized how much they must hate him to antagonize him so strongly regardless of their fear. He really didn't know what he would do if he couldn't count on them.

"Look…" he started, looking around nervously, noticing Sheila and some of her friends staring at them "Is there someplace we can talk? More privately maybe?"

He didn't know what it was, but something made the two boys agree to his plea and take him to the dark and empty auditorium.

"Ok." David said finally. "We're here now, alone…what do you want? Except not wanting to be seen with us?"

It hurt Blaine to see how they thought of him and he hoped that he didn't hurt Kurt in any way in this what he was going to call his 'Mirror Universe' since he couldn't think of a better term. He looked at them for a moment before he decided to lay it all on the line.

"Guys…why wouldn't I want to be seen with you, you are my best friends."

The two Warblers looked at him slackjawed for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Blaine just looked at them uncomfortably. After a long while David suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Blaine. He shook Wes who stopped laughing as he saw the strange expression on his friend's face.

"Wes…I…I think he's serious."

So Blaine explained the whole thing.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"So…wait…what you're saying is…that you Blaine Anderson, leader of the football team because you are the only one with an IQ bigger than that of a toast in there, boyfriend of Sheila James, the head cheerleader and hottest girl in this school and son of Richard and Jasmine Anderson and heir of the Anderson fortune…what you are saying is that you are a gay prep school glee kid and our best friend?" Wes asked, summarizing what Blaine had told them.

Blaine nodded slowly.

"And you have no idea how you ended up here in this…what you call "Mirror Universe"…by the way since when are you a Star Trek fan?... and now what…you want our help…to…" David continued.

"I need to find Kurt. I need to find out how I got here. I need to find out what's going on…I…I…" Blaine was clearly completely beside himself, so Wes and David comforted him.

"Whoa whoa…just tell me one thing tho…" David started after Blaine had calmed down a little.

"Whatever you want to know." Blain replied earnestly, unbelievably glad that, even in this strange reality, he could still count on Wes and David.

"Why on earth would you want to get back?"

Blaine blinked. "Sorry what?"

"I mean dude…let's assume, just for a moment, that what you're saying is true and you aren't meant to be here. Why would you ever possibly want to go back? You have everything here…I mean..think about it…"

"Look…" Wes started "We have to head off, Glee meeting before our first class, you just stay put and gather your thoughts a little ok?"

Blaine nodded numbly and watched his two friends walk away. And once again he was being left alone with his thoughts. He really wanted to thank the heavens that Wes and David were the amazing people they were and were willing to at least listen to him, even if they probably thought he was high or something, but he couldn't stop thinking about David's question.

Why would he want to get back? He had everything he had ever wanted here. He was a popular jock, had a hot girlfriend, his father loved him, they seemed to be really close and everything was great. The thing about Wes and David could be fixed and he really didn't need to sing in Glee club, he could still do that at home or in his car. Why on earth would he want to give up all of that? Sure he loved Dalton and the Warblers, but they were still here, just called the Blackbirds and complete losers at this school.

While he followed that train of thought an image appeared in front of his inner eye. IT was Kurt, sitting on the stairs at McKinley, totally devastated after their confrontation with Karofsky.

Soon the image was replaced by Kurt's smile as they sang 'Baby it's cold outside', then the feeling of Kurt in his arms as they watched a Disney movie, the sound of Kurt's voice as he sang Blackbird, the look in Kurt's eyes as Blaine told him that he loved him.

Blaine felt a tear escaping from his eyes, running down his cheek. He just let himself fall onto the floor, burying his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs, curling up.

Right where he was now he had all he ever wanted, popularity with his peers, a 'normal' relationship (he winced at that term, because he hated thinking of it that way, but he knew that that, sadly, was what most of the people here would call it), the love of his father, everything anyone would dream of having. But he couldn't stop asking himself whether all those shallow things he had gained, even though he had always thought he wanted them more than anything, were worth losing the love of his life over.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Yeah…Star Trek isn't mine obviously…I hope you liked the chapter…I really can't evaluate it, I'm just too tired, I should just not write in the middle of the night…but yeah I just wanted to give you guys this soo…yeah…;D

I really hope you enjoyed it, just review and let me know what you thought :D

To those who already reviewed: Thank you very much for the lovely feedback *lessthan3* I hope this story can live up to your expectations :D

Next chapter will be up soon…

Love,

CrazyIsTheClue


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: **I really love this...but the idea kinda fascinates and terrifies me at the same time...

**Chapter Notes: **_"The silence isn't so bad 'til I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly. I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days, 'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought, because, when I think of you, I don't feel so alone…" _(Owl City-Vanilla Twilight)

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what he was supposed to do as he sat in the dark and empty auditorium by himself. He didn't want to go out there and risk running into any of his so called friends or, even worse, Sheila. He couldn't help but wonder if they had had sex yet, and the mere thought of it made him shudder.<p>

He and Kurt hadn't gone all the way yet, but although Blaine wanted Kurt more than anything, he didn't mind waiting. He just wanted everything to be right for the younger boy. He wanted Kurt to be comfortable when they finally made love.

And he didn't even mind waiting one bit. Because he knew that Kurt was more than worth the wait…

Blaine felt as if all air was knocked out of him as a realization hit him. If he was caught here, if it should turn out that this wasn't all just a weird dream or a mistake and he had really just made up Dalton and…and Kurt…then he would never ever see the beautiful countertenor again.

He fell onto his knees, gasping for air, tears stinging in his eyes. Strangely enough it almost was as if he heard Kurt's voice telling him to have courage. He shook his head at himself as he slowly managed to gather enough of his composure to get back on his feet again.

He stood and looked around, not quite knowing what to do. Since he didn't want to go out there and run into anyone he just decided to do what Kurt (and by extension New Directions) had taught him to do whenever he was overwhelmed by his feelings and didn't know how to put them into words.

So he just slowly walked up the stairs onto the dark stage. Closing his eyes he let go of his surrounding and just imagined Kurt sitting in front of him, a soft smile playing on his lips, while his glasz eyes sparkled with delight at seeing Blaine perform, his cheeks slightly flushed as he held Blaine's stare.

Blaine smiled at the image, while he tried to think of a song to express his feelings at the moment, but there were just too many. But suddenly he remembered a song of an artist Kurt admired greatly. Blaine grinned. It would do. It wasn't perfect, but many of the lyrics just fit perfectly.

_I saw a picture of you_

_Hanging in an empty hallway_

_I heard a voice that I knew_

_And I couldn't walk away_

_It took me back to the end_

_Of everything_

_I taste it all I taste it all_

_The tears again_

_Outside the rain's fallin' down_

_There's not a drop that hits me_

_Scream at the sky but no sound_

_Is leavin' my lips_

_It's like I can't even feel_

_After the way you touched me_

_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake_

_After the way you loved me_

Blaine poured all of his stowed of emotion into the notes he belted out. There was no music accompanying him, but he didn't need any. All he needed was the image of Kurt in front of his inner eye.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream_

When he sang this line he realized the truth in it. He realized that the decision that Wes and David had wanted him to make wasn't much of a decision anyways. He had his mind made up already. He couldn't live without Kurt, for better or for worse.

_Everywhere that I go_

_I see another memory_

_And all the places we used to know_

_They're always there to haunt me_

_I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely_

_You're everything that I want_

_But you don't want me_

So many memories. While he was singing Blaine asked how it could possibly be that he had just made up all of it. Dalton he understood, what with his Harry Potter obsession, but he was pretty sure that there was no way his mind could have come up with someone as flawless and amazing as Kurt. It just couldn't all just have been a dream.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream, dream_

_Let me out of this dream_

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream _

Blaine held the last note way longer than the original required, but he had some much pent-up emotion boiling inside of him, he just had to. He ended the song, falling onto his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face.

"KURT PLEASE JUST TAKE ME BACK!" he yelled "please…" he sobbed more quietly after taking a few deep breaths.

He froze when he heard clapping, his head darting up to see who it was. It were Wes and David.

"I…I thought you guys had left…thinking that I was a complete nutjob…" he said weakly, dragging himself onto his feet.

The two boys looked up at him and sighed.

"To be honest, we did." Wes started.

"Yeah…you have to admit the story you told us is pretty freaking insane." David continued.

"But there was something in your eyes that made us stop. Something that for some reason made us want to go back."

"And then we found you here…singing like that…and…we believe you…" David added.

"Yeah…as crazy as it sounds…we're gonna try and help you find out what happened." Wes concluded.

Blaine stared at them blankly for a moment. Then he frowned ever so slightly.

"Are you guys together?" he asked out of the blue.

"We…" David started, but he was cut off by Wes who just took his hand.

"How did you know?"

Blaine barely bit back laughter and an "I knew it!" that would have most likely informed the whole school of their whereabouts.

"Lucky guess." he shrugged it off. "Thanks guys." he continued. "I know that you have absolutely no reason to believe anything I said and just…thanks…" he mumbled.

"You're wrong you know?" Wes said.

"Wrong about what?" Blaine wanted to know.

"What he means is that we have a reason to believe you. We can see the love in your eyes every time a thought of that mysterious Kurt Hummel crosses your mind."

"Yeah…there is just no way someone can be so deeply in love with someone who doesn't exist."

Blaine smiled at his two new old best friends weakly.

"Ok…now…for now you can't afford to raise any suspicion, so you just have to act as much as your 'normal'" David supported his words with quotation marks "self as possible…at least for now…we could meet up after school."

Blaine nodded. Then

"Oh…damn…that Sheila girl…my…you-know-what…she has some kind of cheerleading something thing today and she's supposed to come over to my place after…" Blaine winced.

His two friends looked at him sympathetically.

"Well…doesn't matter. Just give us your phone number and we'll call you as soon as we find something." Wes said after a short while of contemplative silence.

"You…you would do that?" Blaine asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yes…yes we would…" David shrugged.

Blaine didn't even know how to out his gratefulness into words so he just lunged forward and hugged the two boys. They were clearly shocked, but not in a negative way.

"Ok…now we just have to make sure that you know how to behave…"

xxXxxXxxXxx

The day had been a torture for Blaine so far. He had sat through 4 hours of a stupid cheerleading competition. Of course the choreos and the music was great, but even though he could tell that all of the girls were pretty hot by most standards, none of them appealed to him.

There was just that one little fact about them that made them uninteresting. The same thing that made the muscular male cheerleaders completely unattractive to him. They had nothing on his boyfriend in his cheerios uniform.

Blaine unconsciously licked his lips as he thought of Kurt's '4 minutes' performance. He then caught a glimpse of Sheila smiling at him seductively what caused him to shift uncomfortably. He could barely contain a groan as he met her eyes and she winked at him. He forced himself to smile at her.

He didn't like her. That wasn't usually like him at all. He didn't dislike people he barely knew. He just didn't. So he didn't really know what it was that was different with her. He figured it might be connected to the fact that, even though he knew it was a stupid thing to do, he held her responsible for being in a place where Kurt actually belonged.

xxXxxXxxXxx

That was probably the reason why he might have overreacted a little when she was all over him as soon as they got into his car.

"Look I'm not in the mood right now ok? Let's just get to my place ok?" he grumbled and Sheila stared at him incredulously.

"Ok fine." she bit back. "But seriously though loosen up a bit. You've been acting weird all day and then you run off with those Glee fags."

Blaine stopped his car abruptly, causing her to yelp as he turned to glare at her.

"Do not…use this word…" he pressed out, having a hard time controlling himself as he thought of all the pain this word and all the hate that came with it had caused him, him and Kurt both "Just don't." he finished.

Sheila just stared at him, slackjawed.

When they finally made it to his house Blaine was surprised to find his parents at home. It was only 7 pm after all.

"Hey kids…how was school?" Richard asked.

"Ok." Blaine replied curtly while Sheila excitedly broke out into a detailed description of everything.

Blaine couldn't help himself, he smiled a little at that. It reminded him of Kurt gushing on about this and that. He could practically see the excited glow in his eyes, the slight blush of excitement on his face, hear the slightly higher pitch that Kurt's voice got when he was excited or the considerably lower pitch when he leaned in on Blaine and told him something secret.

He regretted not paying attention to his surroundings as he suddenly found himself on his back on the couch, Sheila straddling his legs while she was kissing him and getting rid of his jacket and button down quickly.

He was very aware of his parents being just next door, and he knew he couldn't push the girl off, but he kept imagining Kurt walking in on them, face scrunching up in confusion before his eyes widened in realization and then clouded with hurt as he ran off, and it was making it rather hard for him to just let her do it.

Sheila now began sliding lower, kissing and biting her way down his neck, over his collarbone and deeper, while her hands fumbled with the button of his jeans. Blaine shut his eyes tightly imagining that it was Kurt's soft mouth on his sensitive skin, Kurt's hands unzipping his pants. Kurt palming his hardening member.

"Ngh…Kurt…" he moaned.

He froze as Sheila stopped her administrations to stare at him,, making him realize what he had just said, and blush violently.

"Urm…" he stuttered, writhing under her scrutinizing stare.

He was saved by the sound of his cellphone buzzing which gave him the perfect excuse to drop her and get it.

"Bl…Blaine Anderson?"

"Blaine…it's Wes…David and I…I think…I think we have found your Kurt…"

"I'll be right there."

Blaine just grabbed his car keys and ran out of the door yelling something of having to go asap, his cellphone still in his hand. He couldn't believe his luck. If they had found Kurt everything was going to be alright again.

He didn't even stop to consider that given the fact that this was obviously a completely different reality than the one he remembered, Kurt might be different as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So…it's 6:30 am I haven't slept at all tonight and I have to get up at 9 to do some important stuff…whatever…so this is as far as this goes :D

Yes I did go there, I just adore the concept of Wevid…

I hope you liked this chapter, just review and tell me what you think.

I don't know when the next chapters will be up, because from this point on the last chapters develop into three different directions, which, as previously announced, I am going to put up all, for you to choose your personal favorite from :D

Hugs and butterfly kisses

CITC ;D

Oh and on a side note…although I'd love to I do not own or want to pretend to own 'Sleepwalker' by Adam Lambert…cause really…I don't…


	4. Ending Version 1

**Version I:**

**A.N.: **I have no excuse to offer you…but I apologize anyways, I know this took veeerryyy long, much longer than I intended it too…I don't know…life just kept getting in the way…but finally here it comes…or better here they come…enjoy…!

**Chapter Notes:** READ! As I announced before I will offer you several (4) alternate endings. That means the four chapters I posted do not follow after each other but are alternate versions of how this story could have ended. I don't know how I can explain why I did that, so I'll just go with I couldn't decide which way I wanted to follow and since the people that reviewed also wanted different things I just decided to go with that. You can either pick just one (the lyrics in the beginning should help you to pick out the one that suits you best (or at least that's what they should do :D)) and read it or read all of them and pick your favorite, whatever floats your boat…I hope that everyone who reads this finds at least one version he/she likes…So…enough of me…enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"…<em>A million miles have led me to this place <em>

_Where all I've ever loved has been erased _

_Changing my song to a disenchanted lullaby _

_With a name I never really felt was mine…"_

Trading Yesterday-'Change My Name'

Blaine looked down at the piece of paper Wes had scribbled the address on and frowned. This couldn't be right. He looked up and stared at the heavy iron gates of the Lima graveyard and his heart clenched painfully. He read the address again, looked at the road sign right in front of his eyes and he still refused to believe that it could be right.

Slowly, hesitantly, Blaine opened the gate and entered the empty graveyard. He walked down the aisles, reading the names on the tombstones. With every grave that didn't wear Kurt's name he felt a little more relieved yet a little more horrified at the same time. Because every time it wasn't Kurt he got his hopes up a little more, got his hopes up that Wes and David had just made a mistake and that Kurt was in fact still alive and somewhere out there for him to find.

It was dark by the time he reached the final 3 gravestones. The first in the row wore the name 'Elisabeth Hummel' in golden letters. Blaine swallowed hard his knees getting weak as he walked on to the next. It said 'Burt Hummel' in letters of the same color and design as the first one.

Blaine was already crying as his eyes drifted over the carvings in the last white marble tombstone that was sparkling faintly in the pale light of the moon. It read:

_Kurt Elisabeth Hummel_

_1994-2002_

_Beloved son, grandson and friend_

"_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down!"_

Blaine broke down next to the stone, sobbing relentlessly as memories flooded his exhausted mind.

_Until he had been around five and him and his parents had moved out of Lima, he had always used to play with a beautiful, angelic little boy. They had both been lonely, never really fitting in with anyone but each other. He had cried terribly when his parents had told him that he wasn't gonna see Kurt again, even though, back then he hadn't really understood what that meant._

_He had soon found other friends, other things to keep his young mind busy and off the grief that had come with losing Kurt. He had never forgotten about the pale brunette, but he had just pushed every thought of him to a place in his mind where it didn't hurt so badly._

_That was also the reason why it had taken him completely by surprise to see a picture of his friend on the television one day. Sure Kurt was a little older and had grown in the four years they had been apart, but he would recognize those eyes everywhere._

_Kurt and his father were on the news because they had both died when a drunk truck driver had crashed his vehicle into their car as they had been on their way to visit Kurt's sick mother in the hospital. Elisabeth Hummel had followed them almost immediately after she got the news._

_The media had handled it as a tragedy, but to Blaine it was so much worse. He couldn't really explain why, he hadn't seen the other boy for more than 4 years after all, but to him it was as if his whole world fell to pieces._

_He had had to go into therapy to get over the loss, and somehow, he had managed to put all of the grief he had felt, into a box, locked away safely in the back of his mind. He had done a complete 180° and gotten himself new hobbies, new friends and finally a girlfriend, working himself steady up the food chain in Middle School until he had finally ended up on top of the food chain in High School._

"Kurt…" Blaine cried, not caring about the soft drizzle that was starting to fall around him, as he hit the ground repeatedly. "Kurt!" he yelled, as if it would bring the other boy back.

'_Why?'_ he asked himself '_Why did I fall in love with you? How can you be gone? How can I love you so much if you're not even alive anymore?'_

Blaine had no idea how long he stayed on the increasingly muddy ground next to the grave of the boy he knew he loved. But he didn't care anyways. Because he had just learned that all that had given him reason had been nothing but a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So…that's it…it's done it's over, done, fertig, finito…I hope everyone found at least one version of the ending that he/she enjoyed. I know I did :D

I would love to hear your thoughts on this so, just drop me a line and let me know if you liked it…thank you *lessthan3* it's a heart…;)

Thank you for reading I hope it was worth your while…

CITC


	5. Ending Version 2

**Version 2**

**A.N.: **I have no excuse to offer you…but I apologize anyways, I know this took veeerryyy long, much longer than I intended it too…I don't know…life just kept getting in the way…but finally here it comes…or better here they come…enjoy…!

**Chapter Notes:** READ! As I announced before I will offer you several (4) alternate endings. That means the four chapters I posted do not follow after each other but are alternate versions of how this story could have ended. I don't know how I can explain why I did that, so I'll just go with I couldn't decide which way I wanted to follow and since the people that reviewed also wanted different things I just decided to go with that. You can either pick just one (the lyrics in the beginning should help you to pick out the one that suits you best (or at least that's what they should do :D)) and read it or read all of them and pick your favorite, whatever floats your boat…I hope that everyone who reads this finds at least one version he/she likes…So…enough of me…enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"…<em>The only place that I want to be,<em>

_Is right back home with you._

_I guess there's so much more I have to learn._

_But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn._

_You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can learn._

_You make it real for me…"_

James Morrison- 'You Make It Real'

"You said you found him." Blaine frowned, looking at his two friends.

"Well…" Wes began slowly. "Look man it's…difficult to explain…"

"Are you sure that you want that?" David threw in.

"What do you mean? Want what?" Blaine was too tired and too agitated to catch on to what they meant.

"I mean if you go for him now, you will destroy everything you have here…"

"I thought we'd been over this…" Blaine sighed exasperatedly "Just please…tell me where I can find him…"

The two boys looked at each other before looking back at him. Blaine wanted to ask them what was going on, but suddenly his vision got blurry. The room seemed to tilt and suddenly the faces of his friends were replaced by darkness.

'This keeps getting weirder and weirder…' Blaine thought, feeling like he was floating in the darkness.

He asked himself whether he was dying now. He didn't really know if he would care. Everything had just turned upside down all of a sudden, and he had no idea what had happened or what he was supposed to do. He was less scared than he supposed he should be, but a lot more confused, feeling strangely detached from everything.

But suddenly he heard something that went through him like a lightning bolt.

"_Blaine…Blaine baby please wake up…please…"_

He recognized that voice. He knew the person it belonged to. His heart broke a little at the sadness and pain in the beloved voice. He wanted nothing more than to tell his angel that he was right there, that everything would be ok.

Listening to Kurt crying, watching the tears well up in those beautiful glasz eyes, had always killed him a little inside. It had been those tears that had Blaine drive 2 hours for a person he had just met, had him make it his mission to keep Kurt smiling. It had been Kurt's tears when he sang for his beloved Pavarotti that had made him realize how deeply this boy moved him.

And it was the sound of Kurt crying now that allowed him to open his eyes.

Blaine felt slightly dizzy, but the felling of Kurt's hand holding his anchored him as his eyes found the tearstained face of the pale countertenor.

"Hey…" Blaine said, a little shocked at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Kurt's eyes snapped to his face and Blaine couldn't even name the feelings that crossed Kurt's face.

"Blaine…" he sobbed, throwing himself at the raven.

Blaine carefully wrapped his arms around the crying boy, caressing his back soothingly. He noticed that he was hooked to and IV and apparently lying in a single room in a hospital. Yet he had no idea how he had gotten there.

So when Kurt had calmed down a little, settling on the edge of the bed, never even once letting go of Blaine's hand, Blaine asked him what had happened.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"So…you saved my life…" Blaine said in astonishment, looking at his boyfriend as Kurt had finished.

Kurt blushed.

"I wouldn't call it that…When you didn't show up at the Lima Bean I got a little worried, I knew you would never just ditch me without at least texting me before so I called you…multiple times. When you didn't answer I called Wes and David, but they didn't answer either. So I called the school and told them to go check on you guys and yeah…they found all three of you unconscious in your beds due to some strange kind of food poisoning…and…yeah…" the younger boy looked away, no longer meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Hey…" Blaine said softly "Baby…what's wrong?"

Kurt looked back up at him.

"Nothing…really…It's just…when Wes and David woke up and you still didn't I just…I thought I was gonna lose you…" he admitted almost inaudibly.

Blaine shuddered, reaching up to pull Kurt into a tight hug which the slightly taller boy returned eagerly.

"I know the feeling."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"While I was out I had the single most weirdest dream in the history of dreams and that's really saying something because I once dreamed that I flew to Hogwarts on a purple dragon, with a Redvine as a wand."

Kurt chuckled softly at that and Blaine was happy to see that the tension left the other boy.

"You're crazy." Kurt muttered affectionately.

"Yeah…crazy about you…" Blaine retorted with a grin, pulling Kurt in for y quick kiss, before looking at him a little more seriously.

Kurt twined their fingers and encouraged him to tell him what the dream had been about.

"I…it was weird…I was in this kind of weird reality where there was no Dalton and I was a footballer and was getting along great with my dad who really loved my pretty girlfriend…" Blaine noticed Kurt tense a little at that, and started rubbing soothing circles in the other boy's palm. "It was the perfect apple pie life…Kind of…Wes and David were there, too, but we weren't friends, and they were together and…there was no you…and I kept looking for you and Wes and David helped me, but they couldn't believe that I would want to trade what I had there for what I have here…But I didn't care and then I woke up…" Blaine finished softly.

"Would you…" Kurt broke off, swallowing hard as Blaine's eyes sought his questioningly. "If you could choose…like for real…would you…want to go back there? I mean you said it yourself it was perfect and you were popular and happy and had a girlfriend and maybe if it wasn't for me then you and your dad would…" Kurt rambled on as Blaine didn't respond right away, but he was cut off by Blaine's lips on his.

"Baby…" Blaine smiled "I never said anything about happy…because I wasn't…yes I was popular and I was dating the hottest girl at that school and yes I got along with my dad, but none of that mattered to me…because I just wanted to come back to you…I don't need that perfect apple pie life Kurt…because my life is already perfect here…has been ever since you entered it…"

Kurt smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek, which Blaine wiped away gently.

"Cheesy…" Kurt whispered, love shining bright in his eyes.

"Yeah…that's all your fault." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt shook his head laughing, before he curled up next to Blaine. The raven smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt, burying his face in the brunette hair, happy at how right it felt. This was real. He sighed contently, wishing that they could just stay like this forever.

"You're awake!" Wes yelled from the door, making Kurt nearly fall off the bed in shock and Blaine nearly rip out his IV.

"Finally!" David added loudly as he barged in behind his friend.

Blaine shook his head. So much for peace and quiet.

But as he looked from his laughing boyfriend over to his two crazy best friends in their hospital gowns, back to Kurt who looked at him lovingly, he knew that he needed nothing else to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So…that's it…it's done it's over, done, fertig, finito…I hope everyone found at least one version of the ending that he/she enjoyed. I know I did :D

I would love to hear your thoughts on this so, just drop me a line and let me know if you liked it…thank you *lessthan3* it's a heart…;)

Thank you for reading I hope it was worth your while…

CITC


	6. Ending Version 3

**Version 3:**

**A.N.: **I have no excuse to offer you…but I apologize anyways, I know this took veeerryyy long, much longer than I intended it too…I don't know…life just kept getting in the way…but finally here it comes…or better here they come…enjoy…!

**Chapter Notes:** READ! As I announced before I will offer you several (4) alternate endings. That means the four chapters I posted do not follow after each other but are alternate versions of how this story could have ended. I don't know how I can explain why I did that, so I'll just go with I couldn't decide which way I wanted to follow and since the people that reviewed also wanted different things I just decided to go with that. You can either pick just one (the lyrics in the beginning should help you to pick out the one that suits you best (or at least that's what they should do :D)) and read it or read all of them and pick your favorite, whatever floats your boat…I hope that everyone who reads this finds at least one version he/she likes…So…enough of me…enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"…<em>I would thank that star<em>

_That made our wish come true _

_'Cause he knows that where you are _

_Is where I should be, too_

_Right here, right now_

_I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_

_'Cause you mean everything…"_

High School Musical 3 – 'Right Here, Right Now'

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Blaine asked with a frown, looking at his two friends.

"Well…" Wes shifted nervously. "It's…you know we found records of a Kurt Hummel in Lima Ohio until he left the elementary school, after that we're just drawing blank…"

"But…" David hurried to add at Blaine's exasperated expression "Look at it that way, there is no news of him being dead or anything, so that means he exists and he's most likely alive, although it's a little odd that he just disappeared and…stuff…"

Blaine, not missing the way the two boys looked at each other, raised an eyebrow. "What?" he demanded to know.

"Well you see…we just can't understand how you could possibly even know him and all that…it's just not possible…we were sure that we wouldn't find anything, although we couldn't explain to ourselves how it was possible for you to be in love with someone that you just made up…and then we found him,…" Wes started.

"And yeah…if you want to find him…maybe you should…I mean this is just us guessing…but is there a place where you could think of him going to if he was…looking for you…?" David added.

Blaine looked at them strangely. Were they implying that it was possible that Kurt could have ended up there with him?

"Guys…seriously now? That's completely absurd." Blaine said, but if he was completely honest his heart jumped at the thought.

The two no-longer-Warblers just grinned at him.

"Whaaat?"

"Well…you mean about as absurd as the idea of a parallel universe in which YOU are not a complete dick and have the perfect BOYfriend?" David challenged.

"Touché." Blaine smiled softly.

"So…can you think of a place?" Wes asked lowly.

"I…" Blaine started, but broke off.

He thought of Dalton, the place where they had met, the place where they had kissed for the first time. But Dalton didn't exist here. He thought of McKinley High School, the place where he had driven to, to help Kurt confront Karofsky, where he had sang 'Somewhere Only We Know' to Kurt, but the truth was he didn't know whether Kurt would even be there.

And then he thought of a place…the place where Kurt had told him that he had feelings for him, the place where they had had their first big fight after Rachel's party, the place where they had spent hours just sitting and talking. The place where Blaine had told Kurt that he loved him for the first time.

"I know where to go…Thanks guys." Blaine grinned, jumping up and rushing to his car.

His two friends just stared after him.

"Yeah but…what place…?" Wes muttered stunned, causing David to start laughing loudly, which had Wes joining him quickly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Blaine stopped his car in the fading light of the setting sun and stepped out in the parking lot of the Lima Bean he started asking himself what he was even doing there. This was just insane. Even assuming that all of this was really happening and he hadn't just hit his head and was completely crazy, even if this was real and Kurt, in whatever crazily insane way had ended up here as well, there was just no way that he would be here.

'Oh come on Blaine, how likely is it for your imaginary boyfriend to show up here, especially since you don't even know if he's real? And even if he is, why would he be here now?' a voice in his head, sounding too much like his dad for comfort, asked him.

'Yeah, but how big was the chance of being on those stairs just the right moment, how big was the chance for Kurt to pick you of all those boys who looked completely alike in their uniforms? It was one in a million, and you know it. But you still met, because you're meant to be.' another voice disagreed wisely.

Blaine was just about to tell them to shut up as he slowly walked towards the entrance of the coffee shop as something stopped him.

"Blaine?"

It was a question, so insecure and yet hopeful, that it nearly broke Blaine's heart as he turned around to meet beautiful glasz eyes he had missed for so long.

"Kurt?" he asked, as if he had to assure himself that this was really happening.

The brunette shot him a beaming smile. "You're real…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah…" Blaine could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, his voice a little hoarse. "So are you."

Slowly, almost tentatively they closed the distance between them, hugging each other tightly.

And it was only now as they held onto each other as if their lives depended on it that Blaine realized how much he had really missed the young countertenor.

After a long while he took a shuddering breath and pulled back, giving Kurt a shaky smile.

"So…what happened?" he asked softly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

After a while the two boys sat across of each other at their table, clutching their coffees. And Kurt started to tell Blaine how he had been.

"I woke up this morning to Finn banging his head against my door trying to wake me up because Carole was at work and I had to make breakfast for him and dad. So I got up and made them some…healthy…pancakes…or at least they would have been had it not been for the amount of syrup that Finn poured over them."

Kurt shuddered at the thought and Blaine chuckled softly. He knew of the eating habits of the frankenteen and it could really be terrifying.

"Halfway through breakfast 'Cedes called, asking me whether I could pick her up for school because her car had died. Of course I agreed and got ready before I drove off, after Finn reminded me of the assignment for Glee club that day…"

"Wait so…" Blaine interrupted him "So you're still in Glee and Finn's your brother and your dad loves you and Mercedes is still your friend and all that?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yeah…why?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Huh…oh no reason I guess…it's just that everything in my life just seemed completely upside down, so it surprised me that yours just seems to be completely the same, but sorry keep talking." he encouraged.

The strange expression on Kurt's face gave him an uneasy feeling, but he just wanted to let him continue, so he reached for the younger boys hands and covered them with his own. That made Kurt smile a little before he continued.

"Yeah…about that…so…I pulled out my phone and texted my boyfriend, who as you very well know I have saved as 'My Love *lessthan3*'. I wrote: 'Hey baby I miss you, can't wait for later XX' and he texted me back: 'Me neither.' I was a little surprised because you're usually one for long and loving texts, but I figured you had been out late and I had probably woken you up."

"But wait…I…I didn't get a text…" Blaine said, confused.

"Go figure…" Kurt muttered under his breath and Blaine's eyes widened as the meaning behind that sunk in.

Kurt smiled wryly at his expression.

"Yeah…that…I got to school and no one glared or insulted me, not even behind my back, nothing. Then Sue jumped me asking me why her head cheerleader wasn't wearing his uniform. I didn't really pay any attention, thinking that this was just one of her usual games, but when I got to my locker, Karofsky…he…he was waiting for me. I was shocked and wanted to walk away, but then he smiled and I looked around to see if one of his friends was behind me, but there wasn't and I really needed my sheet music so I approached him and he…he just pushed me up against the locker and…he kissed me…and I just stood there, completely frozen in shock and I…Blaine are you ok?" Kurt interrupted himself, looking at the raven in concern.

"Wha…um…sure yeah…" Blaine replied, a little flustered.

"Oh really? Then you should really stop abusing your coffee cup…" Kurt replied, looking at Blaine's hand.

Blaine followed his gaze and only then did he realize that the one hand that wasn't covering Kurt's anymore had just crushed his cup.

"Here…" Kurt said, handing him a napkin.

Blaine wiped the coffee away absentmindedly and just continued to stare at Kurt.

"Then what?" he asked softly.

"Nothing I just…froze and he grinned made a joke and walked away and I just stood there, completely frozen and didn't even notice that the hallways were empty around me after a while. I didn't go to class, but opened my locker and realized that the pictures of you and us in there were gone, so I called you…or who I thought to be you and only when it was Dave's voicemail I realized that something wasn't right and…yeah…I hid all day trying to make sense of what was happening before I just…I…decided to come here because…yeah…" Kurt finished, almost inaudibly.

"Oh…" Blaine said, looking at the pale boy in front of him "wow…I really don't know what to say…you were a lot less helpless than me…it took Wes and David for me to realize what I had to do…"

"So wait…they're still your friends?" Kurt's eyes lit up. "I thought everything had changed for you…?"

"It has…they're not my friends they're…oh well…" Blaine sighed and told Kurt everything that had happened to him on this day, had it really only been a day?

When he was finished Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Well…wow…" he said, not quite knowing what else to say to that.

After a very long moment of silence, just enjoying the fact that somehow they were here and together for now, Kurt spoke, softly, lowly, dropping his gaze to the table in front of him.

"So…what do we do now? Do we just…forget what we had or thought we had and…live our lives…"

Blaine just looked at the boy he loved and didn't say a thing for a moment. Kurt tensed, misinterpreting his silence.

"You're right…stupid question to even ask…I…I'm sorry…I'm sure Sheila's beautiful." he added softly making a move as if to get up, but as Blaine held him back their eyes met.

Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to be selfless, giving Blaine an easy out, just like he had with prom, but Blaine wouldn't stand for it, and pulled Kurt back into his seat.

"She is the most beautiful girl in my school." Blaine said lowly "Or so they tell me…" he added softly, making Kurt look up at him yet again "I couldn't tell you because she pales in comparison to the person who owns my heart. Everyone does."

Kurt blushed crimson and to Blaine it was the most adorable thing ever.

"God I love you…so much." he said, once again completely taken by the younger boy.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied with a blinding smile.

After a moment he added "But what do we do now? We can't just…I mean…" he was struggling for words, but Blaine knew what he meant.

"I know…we can't just drop everything, especially since pretty much everyone would think that we just went insane and started imagining things. But we'll find a way."

And when Kurt leaned over the table to kiss him softly they both knew that they could make it through. Because they had to. Because they were just meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So…I don't know…does this merit a sequel? I mean it definitely leaves room for one I think…but what do you guys think? Anyone interested?

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So…that's it…it's done it's over, done, fertig, finito…I hope everyone found at least one version of the ending that he/she enjoyed. I know I did :D

I would love to hear your thoughts on this so, just drop me a line and let me know if you liked it…thank you *lessthan3* it's a heart…;)

Thank you for reading I hope it was worth your while…

CITC

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CONTINUED INTO A SEQUEL!<strong>

I have another story to do a sequel for as well so I will take another look at the reviews and see which one of these more people are more eager to read so I can prioritize...

Thank you all for your interest *lessthan3*


	7. Ending Version 4

**Version 4:**

**A.N.: **I have no excuse to offer you…but I apologize anyways, I know this took veeerryyy long, much longer than I intended it too…I don't know…life just kept getting in the way…but finally here it comes…or better here they come…enjoy…!

**Chapter Notes:** READ! As I announced before I will offer you several (4) alternate endings. That means the four chapters I posted do not follow after each other but are alternate versions of how this story could have ended. I don't know how I can explain why I did that, so I'll just go with I couldn't decide which way I wanted to follow and since the people that reviewed also wanted different things I just decided to go with that. You can either pick just one (the lyrics in the beginning should help you to pick out the one that suits you best (or at least that's what they should do :D)) and read it or read all of them and pick your favorite, whatever floats your boat…I hope that everyone who reads this finds at least one version he/she likes…So…enough of me…enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"…<em>I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me<em>

_Thinking 'bout us, what we're gonna be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream…"_

Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie – 'Just A Dream'

"So what you're telling me is that Kurt is attending McKinley High…really?" Blaine asked.

He was sitting on David's bed, across of his two new old friends, looking at them questioningly.

"Well…yeah…his Glee club, New Directions or something they were at Sectionals last year, but they lost because they judges thought that they had only copied the other groups or something. I think the club was shut down after that, and we couldn't find anything else about him for a while, but then there was this…" Wes said, motioning for David to hand Blaine the sheet of paper he'd been holding.

Blaine looked at it. It was a print out of a newspaper article. The headline made him gasp.

'_Local boy in hospital after hate crime'_

"Oh my god…" he whispered.

'_16 year old Kurt H. is currently in a hospital, recovering from serious injuries after he has been severely beaten by one or several attackers. If you have witnessed the attack or have any information about…'_

Blaine dropped the article, shaking. Wes and David looked at him sympathetically.

"Is he…did he…" Blaine couldn't bring himself to finish the question, but he didn't have to.

"He didn't die, if that's what you mean. His dad got married to one of the nurses that took care of him in the hospital, there was an announcement in the Lima newspaper. But the attackers haven't been caught and there are no news of Kurt or anything and…" David shrugged "that's all we can tell you…sorry man…"

Blaine's face fell and he closed his eyes, fighting for composure. As he saw the looks on his friend's faces he realized that they were worried that he would blame them, and he groaned inwardly. He would have to fix that, but for now he just needed to find Kurt.

"Guys, thanks. Really...thank you so, so much…I can go look for him now…go figure everything out…" he said softly.

The tension left the two other boys and they smiled a little.

"I hope you can work things out…you really seem nice." David said with a small smile.

"Yeah…I hope you'll be ok." Wes added, intertwining his fingers with David's.

Blaine nodded and go up.

"See you around." he said, halfway out of the door.

The other two just nodded and smiled.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Blaine left the house it wasn't even dark outside yet, and he really, really just wanted to meet Kurt right away, so he decided to get driving and try to find him.

On the way to Kurt's house (or well, at least the place where Kurt's house had been), he passed the graveyard where Kurt had once taken him, after the funeral of Sue's sister, when Blaine had been there to pick him up and comfort him. Kurt had introduced him to his mother back then.

Following a sudden whim he stopped his car and got out, walking over the dark and empty graveyard. The sun was fully gone now leaving only some fading rays of light and ground fog was wavering over the place. Blaine shuddered and inadvertently pulled up his shoulders, as he walked through the aisles.

Blaine walked towards the spot where he remembered the grave being, briefly wondering if it would even be in the same place, since so many other things had changed, but he just kept walking.

But as he was almost there he saw something he hadn't expected. The pale light of the moon that had steadily replaced the sun illuminated a small, hunched over figure at the grave Blaine thought to be the grave of Kurt's mother.

He wasn't close enough to read the carving, but he was close enough to hear the low sound of sobbing coming from the dark clad person at the grave.

"Mum…I can't…I-I can't take it anymore…I just c-can't…" the person cried.

Blaine's heart stopped. He would recognize this voice everywhere, but he couldn't stand the pure agony in it. He wanted to speak, say something, but he was just frozen in place.

"I…I had t-to be strong for dad…b-but h-he has Finn and Carole now a-and he doesn't need m-me anymore…no one does…No one will even…no one will even notice…I-I just w-want to be with you mum…I-I can't…I can't do this anymore…i-it just hurts…t-too much…"

Blaine felt as if his heart broke into a thousand pieces and he was being hit by a brick wall as he realized what Kurt was saying, what he was about to do. His brain hadn't even caught up with his body as he stumbled towards the younger boy, yelling.

"Kurt don't please don't…" before he dropped next to him on the ground swatting the bloody razor out of Kurt's hand as he closed his arms around him tightly.

The brunette froze and Blaine realized that there was no way Kurt could even know who he was so he let go of him a little and found hazy glasz eyes staring at him widely.

"Who…?" Kurt blinked, clearly confused.

"Oh baby…" Blaine cried out, taking in the deep cuts in Kurt's wrists and the scars around them that talked of previous wounds.

Without even really thinking he tore his shirt into strips and tried to stop the bleeding, while he pulled out his phone and whispered soothingly to Kurt at the same time.

"Shh…it's ok baby…" he whispered softly "You're gonna be ok now…I'm here…"

Blaine called 911 and told them what had happened and where to come, after he had finished the call he found Kurt looking at him questioningly his eyes closing slowly.

"Hey…hey hey hey…no no no no no you gotta stay awake for me…come on…please…just…stay awake…" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt's eyes opened again and he took in the appearance of the raven haired boy.

"Who are you?" he asked lowly, voice hoarse.

Blaine swallowed hard. He had known that Kurt would most likely not know him, but it still hurt more than he could tell. But something inside of him noticed that Kurt didn't seem afraid of him, didn't push him away, even after all he had been through and he drew comfort from that.

"I'm Blaine…Blaine Anderson…"

"How do you…" Kurt coughed a little "How do you know…me…?" his voice was almost inaudible.

"Doesn't matter right now…just stay awake for me ok?"

Blaine felt so terrible. He knew that somewhere deep inside this boy was his beautiful, bitchy, funny, diva like attitude driven, amazing boyfriend. Somewhere hidden deep inside this broken shell was the boy he knew, but it didn't matter right now, because no matter what this was still the boy he loved.

The paramedics came and took Kurt away, allowing Blaine to follow them to the hospital. The young countertenor had been lucky that Blaine had found him when he had, any later and they wouldn't have been able to do anything for him. He was also lucky that Blaine knew Kurt's blood type and that he knew he had the same.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Hours of waiting on front of Kurt's room later, Blaine was not allowed inside since he wasn't family, Burt Hummel approached him carefully. Blaine tensed up a little as he rose to greet him, still a little insecure on his legs from donating the blood Kurt had needed so desperately.

"Hi…I am Burt Hummel." the older man introduced himself.

Inwardly, Blaine winced at the fact that Burt had to introduce himself, or thought he had to, but he just extended his hand in greeting, nodding politely.

"Blaine Anderson sir."

"You saved my son's life kid, I think you can call me Burt." the other replied warmly.

"Thank you." again, a feeling of warmth and comfort coursed through Blaine, just like it had when Kurt hadn't pushed him away. "Is he…is he going to be ok?"

Burt nodded at that.

"He is asleep now, but he's going to be fine…I'm gonna make sure of that…I have never even heard of you kid, and I really have no idea why you where on that graveyard when you were…but I'm glad you were there…in time…to save him…"

Blaine was touched by the sentiment, and the tears in Burt's eyes at the thought of losing Kurt almost killed him.

"I…I was just looking for something I feared I had lost forever…" he replied cryptically "It wasn't your fault you know?" he added softly.

Burt looked up at him.

"I heard Kurt talk, back when I found him, and … it wasn't your fault what happened. None of it." Blaine tried to assure him.

Burt looked as if he wanted to say something to that, but a doctor came out, and he rose to greet him. He just turned around to look at Blaine for a moment.

"You can go in…it's ok…"

Blaine nodded gratefully, and walked halfway into the room, stopping to look at the incredibly pale boy in the bed. But he wasn't pale in his usual beautiful way, he just seemed so, dead, that it almost tore Blaine's heart to bits.

Kurt didn't know him here. Neither did anyone of the others. And from what he could tell, a lot of things had gone terribly wrong for Kurt here, worse even than the things he had run to Dalton from.

Blaine didn't know Kurt here, not really. The Kurt he knew had been different, so much stronger, he wouldn't have tried to kill himself. Blaine didn't know what had happened, didn't know how he could know this boy, he had never even met before.

But something stopped Blaine from despairing. It was the look in Kurt's eyes as he opened them right now and locked his gaze with Blaine's. It was faint, almost to an extent that Blaine thought he had merely imagined it. But there was a tiny spark, the same spark Blaine had felt when Kurt had stopped him on those stairs in Dalton.

It was true, everything was different here. Everyone was different somehow. But some things had remained the same. Wes and David were still best friends and still there for Blaine even though they hardly knew him. Burt was still a loving father who cared more about his boy than anyone else.

And as Kurt, still dazed, returned the smile that Blaine shot him, uncertainly and questioningly, Blaine knew that it didn't have to be over yet. He knew that he could make his dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Soo…I could imagine continuing this into a longer story, as in: a sequel, if anyone would like to read it…just let me know…*lessthan3*

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So…that's it…it's done it's over, done, fertig, finito…I hope everyone found at least one version of the ending that he/she enjoyed. I know I did :D

I would love to hear your thoughts on this so, just drop me a line and let me know if you liked it…thank you *lessthan3* it's a heart…;)

Thank you for reading I hope it was worth your while…

CITC

* * *

><p><strong>AND SINCE PEOPLE WERE ALSO INTERESTED IN SEEING A SEQUEL FOR THIS CHAPTER IT WILL ALSO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

I have another story to do a sequel for as well so I will take another look at the reviews and see which one of these more people are more eager to read so I can prioritize...

Thank you all *lessthan3*


	8. Update on sequels

Hey :D

I'm sorry if anyone thought this was a new chapter, but I really didn't know how to let you guys know that I am going to be writing a sequel for both ending version 3 and ending version 4…

Also…I am currently already working on the first chapter of the sequel for version 3 which means it will be up in the next 24 hours and the sequel for version 4 will follow right after it…

The update pace will depend on the feedback I get, because I am working on 3 stories right now and I want to be fair so…yeah…

The sequel for version 3 will be up under the name "Fighting For Our Dream" and the sequel for version 4 will be called "Way Back Into Love" (at least for now, so you can find them…I don't know if I'll change them if I come up with something better :D)

Anyways that's it from me I'm gonna go back to working on the sequels now…thank you for your time and if you're interested I hope you'll read and enjoy the sequels.

Thank you *lessthan3*

CrazyIsTheClue


End file.
